Submit A Demigod
by Kasserlena
Summary: Submit a Demigod! More info inside. -Closed-
1. Applications

**A/N: Hi, Summary: The Argo II has just landed and Percy, along with some other Demigods are waiting for their arrival. But, not long after the landing war breaks loose between the Greeks and Romans. There are a group of Greek and Roman Demigods who attempt to stop them, but they won't listen. The war lasts for a week before they finally stop, and run into other problems. Submissions will close in a month! Please Apply!  
><strong>

Name:

Nickname:

Demigod/Nymph/Hunter of Artemis/ Satyr etc.:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent (s):

Mortal Siblings: (Optional):

Demigod Siblings?:

Personality:

Appearance:

Height and weight:

Nationality:

Makeup (Girl):

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Clothing Style: (Summer, Winter & Formal)

Romance: (With who/What kind of person?)

Fatal Flaw:

Weapons:

Powers:

Greek Or Roman or Both?:

ADHD and/or Dyslexia?:

**My Character**

Name: Kaitlyn Diana Ross

Nickname: Katie

Age: 16

Demigod/Nymph/Hunter of Artemis/ Satyr etc.: Demigod

Godly Parent: Athena

Mortal Parent (s): Alexander Ross & Karla Ross.

Mortal Siblings: (Optional): Leah, 5

Demigod Siblings?: James (Jamie) Ross, older brother, by a year.

Personality: She is very fair and thoughtful. She loves playing pranks, and messing with people. She knows when to be serious, but will crack a joke to break the tension. She is also very caring and sensitive, though only the people she cares about see that side of her, and not that often. She feels that her family love her older brother and younger sister more than her, so she's a bit insecure. Very clever at making plans, for battle.

Appearance: waist length brown hair, that sometimes looks like it has light red streaks, that is wavy. Deep blue eyes, tanned skin.

Height and weight: 5'4 and 55 kg

Nationality: Greek & Australian.

Makeup (Girl): She doesn't enjoy wearing makeup.

Likes: Chocolate, Kangaroo's, Son's/daughters of Poseidon, Athena and Ares.

Dislikes: Drew, Aphrodite cabin, Jason Grace.

History: She lived in Australia, before Greece and then New York. Not long after moving to New York her family got attacked by a Hellhound but Katie and Jamie managed to stop it. She became best friends with Leo Valdez, until he ran away. Two years later, when Katie was 10 her father married Karla Ross. A year later Leah was born, Katie loves her but, not Karla. A Satyr then came to them and took them to CHB. Katie got claimed after an hour.

Clothing Style: (Summer, Winter & Formal) Summer – Purple shoulder top and black leggings, flat shoes. Winter – A bark blue t shirt, a blue jacket (Which usually sits on her waist), jeans and sneakers. Formal – Knee length red dress, red high heels, and a bracelet.

Romance: (With who/What kind of person) Yes, Leo Valdez.

Fatal Flaw: Her insecurity and the fact that she doesn't trust people much.

Weapons: A celestial bronze dagger, with a white handle, that turns into a hair clip.

Powers: Usual powers.

Greek Or Roman or Both?: Greek.

ADHD and/or Dyslexia?: Dyslexia.

* * *

><p>Name: James Dylan Ross<p>

Nickname: Jamie

Age: 17

Demigod/Nymph/Hunter of Artemis/Satyr etc.: Demigod

Godly Parent: Athena

Mortal Parent (s): Alexander Ross & Karla Ross.

Mortal Siblings: (Optional): Leah

Demigod Siblings?: Kaitlyn

Personality: He is brave and Loyal to his friends. Though sometimes gets worried, when one of his friends are in danger. He has a problem with making snap decisions, and will stand there thinking about it until someone brings him to reality. He also likes to play pranks with his sister, Katie, who he loves very much.

Appearance: Black hair that sits above his eyes and just below the tips of his ears, light blue eyes, lightly tanned skin. Not muscles but not skinny.

Height and weight: 5'7 and 59 kg.

Nationality: Greek and Australian.

Makeup (Girl): None.

Likes: The Aphrodite girls, reading, Chocolate.

Dislikes: The Ares cabin, drawing, water animals, writing, maths and Strawberries.

History: Similar to Kaitlyn's except he has never met Leo.

Clothing Style: (Summer, Winter & Formal) Summer – A short sleeved dark blue t shirt, jeans and sneakers. Winter – A dark blue jacket, dark blue t shirt, jeans and sneakers. Formal – Tuxedo and Dark blue bow tie.

Romance: (With who/What kind of person?) No one.

Fatal Flaw: His loyalty.

Weapons: A celestial bronze sword, that transform to a watch.

Powers: Basic powers.

Greek Or Roman or Both?: Greek.

ADHD and/or Dyslexia?: ADHD and Dyslexia.


	2. What's Needed

**A/N: Hello, 7 reviews... Not bad. **

**Anyway, I need: (Now, you don't have to submit one of these, but it will extremely appreciated!)  
><strong>

**Roman Boys**

**Greek Boys**

**Roman Girls**

**Oh, and you can also submit three Demigods! Forgot to mention that in the other Chapter. :)**

**The first five people who give me a Roman/Greek Boy or Girl that is a child of either Hephaestus** **(Vulcan), Apollo (Apollo), Dionysus (Bacchus), Hades (Pluto) ****or Ares (Mars)** **will get to pick whether their character is fighting with the Romans, or in the third group of Greeks and Romans trying to stop the fighting.**

**The next five people who give me ****a Roman/Greek Boy or Girl that is a child of either Hephaestus** **(Vulcan), Apollo (Apollo), Dionysus (Bacchus), Hades (Pluto) ****or Ares (Mars) will get a sneak peek into the first chapter when I've written it out and decided who the Demigods are. **

**And the next five people after them who ****give me ****a Roman/Greek Boy or Girl that is a child of either Hephaestus** **(Vulcan), Apollo (Apollo), Dionysus (Bacchus), Hades (Pluto) ****or Ares (Mars) will get a Virtual cookie. ^^ **

**I would prefer Roman boys and girls, but you can still submit Greeks! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Main characters:**_

_**Greek-**_

Elle M by: Shellymer

Aubree Weathers by: soccerfan48

Cassandra Savery by: starlight5279

Alicia Anderson by: ilovepercyjackson'88

_**Roman-**_

Charles (James) Rangers by: Yzonnev

Arawn Anderson by: ilovepercyjackson'88

Riannon Anderson by: ilovepercyjackson'88

Rose Parker by: catz r the all time best

_**Semi-Main Characters:**_

_**Greek-**_

Nicola Devito by: blackraven88

Melissa Skyy by: trinigyal123

Adele Rayne by: HauntedMonster

Alexis Mandoza by: CheekyDragon

_**Roman-**_

Adriane White by: Starkid Rocks

Elizabeth Casper by: Junebert

David West by: Yzonnev

Annika Murphy by: catz r the all time best

**A/N: _Sorry, I took so long, got a bit busy :/. Well, sorry if your character didn't get in. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I promise to have the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: _Hello! The first chapter of the story is up! Yay! The story is called Greeks Vs. Romans, Please check it out. ^^_**


End file.
